


Immortal

by morewinepls



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morewinepls/pseuds/morewinepls
Summary: "She was supposed to be immortal"





	Immortal

She was supposed to be immortal.

But here he sits, trembling, because there isn't much left to do. People are staring at him, he knows this, can feel their sympathetic and pitying glances. Their words of condolences fall on deaf ears. He doesn't want to hear any of it, wants to shut off his hearing aids, wants to tell them it doesn't mean shit.

He'd never thought he'd outlive her, his fit and healthy companion while he, stiff and worn, felt the years heavy in his body. Never thought he would be the one having to go on without her. Without his partner, his one in five, no, eight billion. Now there were just eight billion people on earth who didn't matter because nothing mattered without her.

The doctor said it was just old age. That she died of natural causes. But he knows better, knows who's the immortal one.

Because the room faintly smells like cigarettes.

**Author's Note:**

> Short little something that popped up into my head at 2:30 in the morning.


End file.
